As is well known, and understood, recent years have witnessed many advances in the lighting displays of automobiles to enhance safety of operation. One such development, for example, concerns the automatic turning on of the car's head lights once the ignition is turned on and the vehicle put in gear, while a second adds lights to the back end of the automobile to illuminate when the car is shifted into reverse. A third advance adds a system of fog lights to the array of high and low beam head lights and parking lights at the front end of the car. Color coding is frequently also utilized to distinguish turn signal lights from tail and stop lights, for example, and a high mounted stop light has been added as a display at the rear windshield--commonly, at the eye level of the driver of a following vehicle. Thoughts have even been given to modifying the stop light construction in an attempt to distinguish a driver applying his/her brakes "hard", as in an emergency situation, as compared to tapping the brakes lightly or "soft", when just slowing down.